cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW New Years Bash
New Years Bash is a CAW event produced by New Gen Wrestling. Its trademark is the 30-Man & 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination which is NGW's version of the Royal Rumble. The winners of these matches will go on to SuperBrawl to compete for the Womens Championship & the World Heavyweight Championship. =Dates & Venues= =New Year's Bash 2005= This CPV aired from the Target Center on January 29. This CPV inaugurated the Rumble Roses championship & the Womens Tag Team championships''. '''Duke Nukem defended the NGW championship against Monty Brown. The official theme song was "Thoughtless" by Evanescence. This event was sponsored by Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Aerith Gainsborough]] defeated Rinoa Heartilly, Usagi Tsukino and Makoto Kino in a Fatal 4-Way match to become the first Rumble Roses champion' ::*Aerith pinned Makoto after the Ancient Twist of Fate. ::*Aerith & Rinoa attacked the Senshi after the match. :*'The Grove Street Gang (Carl Johnson & "Sweet" Sean Johnson) defeated Carl Brutananadilewski & Jet Li to retain the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*C.J. pinned Carl after the Doomsday Device. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Terry Tate]] defeated Sephiroth, Cloud Strife, and Dale Earnhardt, Jr. in a Fatal 4-Way match to retain the Hardcore Championship' ::*Terry pinned Sephiroth after he & Cloud were attacked by Alucard & Bitores Mendez. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lara Croft]] & Foxxy Love defeated The Hollywood Divas (Lindsay Lohan & Britney Spears) in a Ladder match to become the first Women's Tag Team Champions' ::*Lara grabbed the belts to win. :*'"Fido" defeated Tommy Vercetti and Carl Johnson in the Hell in a Cell Match' ::*Fido pinned C.J. after the Liberty City Slam. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Ami Mizuno]] defeated Tifa Lockhart & Aerith Gainsborough in a Handicap Tables match to win the Women's championship & The Rumble Roses Championship' ::*This was a set-up invitational for the Womens Title, made by Fredrick James Francis, who stated that if Tifa were to appear at the event, when she didn't have a scheduled match, that the Invitational will be set up. It was Ami's idea to include the Rumble Roses Title as well. ::*Ami suplexed Tifa from the top rope onto Aerith who was laying on the table. ::*This event is where Ami Mizuno began her 6 month "Double Title Reign". ::*Aerith set the record for the Shortest Title Reign in a CPV that isn't the Hardcore Title (1 Hour, 36 Minutes, 55 Sec) :*'Jet Li won the 20-Man Royal Rumble' ::*Jet Li eliminated James Bond to win. ::*'Carl Brutananadilewski' & Lance Vance started the match. ::*Morgan Webb is the only female entry in the Royal Rumble. ::*This is only event that had a 20-Person Royal Rumble. ::*This is Dale Earnhardt, Jr's only NGW CPV appearance. :*'Monty Brown defeated Duke Nukem to win the NGW Championship' ::*Monty Brown made Nukem submit to the Camel Clutch. ::*Nukem attacked Monty Brown after the match. ::*This is the last CPV for the NGW Championship before changing it to the World Heavyweight Championship, one week later. Royal Rumble Entrants & Eliminations =New Year's Bash 2006= This event aired on February 25 from the FedEx Forum. This is the first year that a total of 60 wrestlers competed in two Royal Rumbles--known as the Ultimate Elimination--where they participate by gender. The Prince of Persia also defended the World championship against Duke Nukem. This CPV also inaugurated the Internet Vixens championship & the International championship. The official theme song was '''"24" by Jem. This event was sponsored by Ultraviolet. Results :*Pre-Show: Aerith Gainsborough defeated Dixie Clemets, Tifa Lockheart, and Morgan Webb in a Fatal 4-Way match to become the first Internet Vixens Champion ::*Aerith pinned Morgan after the Ancient Bulldog. ::*Lindsey Lohan challenged Aerith for her newly won title and attacked her after the challenge was turned down. ::*This is the second New Year's Bash that Aerith won a newly created NGW championship. ::*This is the last time we see Aerith wearing her "classic FF7" attire. :*Pre-Show: [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Brock Samson]] defeated Squall Leonheart and Tidus in a Triple Threat match to become the first International Champion' ::*Brock pinned Tidus after the Brock-Five. :*'Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino defeated The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee Simpson & Jessica Simpson) and Lara Croft & Foxxy Love in a Ladder Match to retain the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Usagi & Makoto were in senshi form. ::*Makoto grabbed the belts to win. ::*This match was made with WWE Smackdown! vs. Raw 2006. :*'Jill Valentine defeated Theo Clardy in a Steel Cage Match' ::*A mystery man in an Orange Outfit (later revealed to be Maven) attacked Theo, allowing Jill to escape the cage. :*'Ashlee Simpson won the 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Ashlee eliminated Amanda, with help from Hillary Duff, to win. ::*'Amanda' set a Women's Ultimate Elimination record: longest time in the ring(24 minutes) ::*'Videl Satan & Makoto Kino' started the match. ::*This was the last NGW CPV appearances of Videl Satan, Android 18, Shion Uzuki & Claire Redfield. :*'Duke Nukem defeated The Prince of Persia to win the World Championship' ::*Nukem pinned the Prince after he was attacked by Mr. Dream. ::*There was a stipulation in the match that no non-members of D.W.O. may interfere. :*'Tommy Vercetti won the 30-Man Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Vercetti eliminated Jet Li to win. This was Vercetti's Ultimate Elimination debut. ::*'Duke Nukem' appeared after the match to mock Tommy's victory. ::*'The Rock' & Claude "Speed" Houser started the match. ::*'The Rock' set a Men's Ultimate Elimination record: longest time in the ring(33 minutes). ::*This marked the debuts of John Shaft & Muhammad Hassan. ::*CCW's Scarlet Spider was a surprise entrant ::*This was the last NGW CPV appearances of Jamie, Tidus, Monty Brown, & Coop. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts *NGW Commissioner Theo Clardy commentated the pre-show. *This event marked the debut of NGW ring announcer Diane Buffer. *This is the first NGW CPV where another CAW fed, CCW, is involved. *This was the first NGW event to use WWE Day of Reckoning 2. =New Year's Bash 2007= This event aired from Madison Square Garden on January 27. Kurt Angle defended the World championship against Sephiroth and the Womens championship was up for grabs at the Womens Ultimate Elimination match. Results :*'Rachael Ray defeated Martha Stewart' ::*Rachael pinned Martha after the R.K.O. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Mistress Rikku]] defeated Yuna (w/ Paine as guest enforcer)' ::*Rikku & Paine double-teamed Yuna to get the pin. ::*This was Paine's last NGW CPV appearance. :*'Morgan Webb defeated Rinoa Heartilly to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Morgan pinned Rinoa after the X-Play. :*'Lara Croft defeated Aerith Gainsborough to win the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*Lara pinned Aerith after she was distracted by Lindsey Lohan. :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Tifa Lockheart in the first ever Hellhouse Match' ::*The Hellhouse is a Hell in a Cell match inside a warehouse without safety mats or barricades. ::*Ami pinned Tifa after Duke Nukem Nukular Bombed her thru the cell roof. ::*The winner of this match will be entered into the Women's Ultimate Elimination as Entrant #29. :*'Mistress Rikku won the 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*The winner will become the undisputed NGW Women's champion. ::*Rikku eliminated Lita to win. This was Lita's debut match. ::*Makoto Kino & Britney Spears started the match. ::*This is Ami Mizuno's Ultimate Elimination debut. ::*'Stacy Keibler' was a surprise entrant. ::*This is the last NGW CPV appearances of Rachael Ray, Martha Stewart & Paris Hilton. ::*The Women's Title was stripped from Britney Spears at Fall Brawl: WarGames due to The O.C.'s loss. Fredrick decided to use the Women's Ultimate Elimination Match as a way to crown a new champion. This is the first time the Ultimate Elimination was decided for a vacated title. :*'James Bond won the 30-Men Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Bond eliminated Marcus Fenix to win. ::*Squall Leonheart & Barrett Wallace started the match. This was Barrett's last NGW CPV appearance. ::*Brock Samson lasted 18 minutes in the match. ::*This is [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|Duke Nukem's]] Ultimate Elimination debut. ::*'''Christian, Chris Jericho, The Big Show and Bret Hart were surprise entrants. :*'Sephiroth defeated Kurt Angle to win the World Championship' ::*Sephiroth pinned Angle after Fredrick James Francis attacked him. He then announced the birth of his faction, The Corporate Ministry. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts *Both Ultimate Elimination winners entered at number 28. *'Women's' Ultimate Elimination Winners are 0-2 at SuperBrawl. Men's Winners are 2-1. *The offical theme for this event, "Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin, was used as the second theme for the weekly show, WarZone. =New Year's Bash 2008= This CPV aired on March 9 from the iWireless Center. Minako Aino defended the Womens championship against Lindsey Lohan and Brock Lesnar defended the World championship against NGW Commissioner Theo Clardy. The official theme song was "So Happy" by Theory of a Deadman. This CPV was sponsored by Devil May Cry 4. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Sakura Haruno]] defeated Carl Johnson by count out to retain the Million Dollar Championship' ::*This is the debut of C.J's "biker" persona. ::*C.J. was counted out after he was Blossom-Plexed through an announce table. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Danica Patrick]] defeated Makoto Kino' ::*Danica pinned Makoto after she was attacked by Lindsey Lohan. :*'Cryme Tyme (J.T.G. & Shad Gaspard) defeated Duke Nukem & Brock Samson in a Ladder match to win the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Shad grabbed the belts to win. :*'Usagi Tsukino won the 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Usagi eliminated Sakura Haruno to win. Sakura then congratulated her after the match. ::*Ami Mizuno and Tifa Lockheart started the match, though they were sure they drew higher numbers. ::*'Sakura Haruno' lasted 34 minutes in the match, breaking Amanda's longevity record. ::*'Hillary Duff' debuted here as an official NGW superstar. ::*'Trish Stratus' was a surprise entrant. :*'Lindsay Lohan defeated Minako Aino to win the Womens Championship' ::*Lindsey made Minako submit to the S.T.F.U. ::*'Makoto Kino and Danica Patrick' got into a fight in the last moments of the match. :*'The Rock won the 30-Men Ultimate Elimination Match ::*The winner faces the World Champion at '''CAW Destiny III'. ::*The Rock eliminated John Cena to win. ::*'Brock Samson & Shad Gaspard' started the match. ::*Lance Vance lasted 29 minutes in the match. ::*'Aquaman and Mr. Dream' debuted here as official NGW superstars. ::*'The Rock' is the first Ultimate Elimination winner who is not officially signed to NGW. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Brock Lesnar]] defeated Theo Clardy by disqualification to retain the World Championship' ::*The match ended when The Rock attacked Lesnar. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations